In the design of modern vehicles such as automobiles, it is known to mount the windows in a substantially flush manner with respect to the vehicle in order to provide an attractive and streamlined appearance. One major disadvantage of typical prior art flush mounted window seal assemblies is that they generally require multiple pieces which need to be assembled together, thus requiring additional assembly time and assembly line space. Another disadvantage to these multi-piece window assemblies is that they result in multiple joints and seams as well as requiring multiple fasteners, weatherstrips and endcaps. With respect to aesthetics, prior art window seal assemblies have the disadvantages of a reduced daylight opening and an increase in the amount of the visible weatherstrips. In addition, a separate decorative molding is typically required in order to produce a more aesthetically pleasing window module. Thus it is desired to produce a one piece window seal assembly which requires no additional assembly for installation into the door and results in elimination of joints, seams and endcaps and a reduction in fasteners while providing for an aesthetically pleasing window module.